A database is a collection of data stored in a digital form. Databases have become an integral part of virtually all business and personal applications. A database can store different types of data ranging from personal identification information to various forms of multimedia. Additionally, a database can also contain types of code, referred to as logical elements, which assist in the retrieval and manipulation of data. A computer program can execute functions to return data based on a request from a user. The data can then be displayed to the user.
A uniform resource locator (“URL”) is a character string that serves as a reference to a resource. URLs allow a user to access data using a World Wide Web (“Web”) browser across a local area or wide area network, such as the Internet. A URL can be used to embed media on a webpage, allowing the media to be streamed and displayed to a user.